


Not Myself Tonight

by lefantasy



Series: Excuses to write PWP for SEVENTEEN [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bets were made, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Cockwarming, I Am Sorry, I am sleepy, M/M, Nothing TOO Deep, PWP, Racer!AU, Smut, the ending is shit, top minghao, underground racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefantasy/pseuds/lefantasy
Summary: Minghao bet to dethrone Wonwoo and be the best at the underground race





	Not Myself Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!  
> It's me again with another poor excuse to write pwp. It's rather short but I wanted to write something that was indeed a pwp and don't extend much on it <3 This wasn't beta-ed so there might be a few grammar mistakes, so I apologise for it! Also this was a vomit of words so yeah, thank you for reading it though <3

* * *

 

Wonwoo didn’t know how he ended up in that situation, big sized sweater, thigh high socks while straddling Minghao’s thigh, riding it slowly while Minghao kept degrading him with filthy words on the couch of the Chinese racer house.

_Lies._

He knew damn well why he was there. Losing a race to the new guy in town made him bet his own body on it. In his innocent mind, being the king of the underground race would make people think twice before challenging him. Apparently wasn’t the case for Minghao. The guy appeared one day and challenged Wonwoo to a race for the throne. The brunet never heard of him so he assumed he was just another rookie trying to show he was the best but in the end would lose. Again, how ingenuous he was.

After crossing the line in second, Wonwoo panicked as Minghao was ready to head back to his new kingdom. He made the guy stop his car and called for a new deal. Wonwoo wasn’t ready to lose his throne to the new guy. His deal was to have two more rounds but the guy quickly shook his head saying the deal was beating Wonwoo once in a race.

Wonwoo was too proud to lose his spot too easily. He would do anything he could to stay as the number one. Even if that made his remaining small dignity be thrown out of the window. He wasn’t thinking straight nor about the consequences about it.

“I’ll let you be the top” the guy eyes locked on Wonwoo questionably. Sure the rumours of Wonwoo topping the loser (if that was ever bet) was a thing but he didn’t know it was actually true. It was rather interesting. Apparently the king’s desperate eyes made the Chinese racer think better about it.

Minghao accepted being the second one if he got to enjoy Wonwoo for himself. After all the king was now wrapped around his fingers to do whatever Minghao wanted.

Wonwoo had a love/hate relationship with that deal. He was basically Minghao toy since there wasn’t any feelings involved, but he couldn’t deny the black haired racer was good in bed (and how he didn’t give up on the deal because of his small crush)

Minghao became part of his clique after a few days, he got to know Wonwoo friends and thought they were actually nice with him. In that small circle of friends, everyone challenged Wonwoo at least once in their lives and lost. The conversation would always end up with the same subject. _Minghao challenging Wonwoo again_. The clique would tell him to give up.

He could just “give up” but it was rather interesting see the outcome from the challenge.

The two were just using the race as excuse to be with each other in the end of the day. It was their routine whenever they all gathered with their cars. They would call  Minghao stubborn for still trying. They just didn’t know he was losing on purpose since being second place was exciting to him now.

* * *

 Wonwoo ended up showing Minghao his small secret in bed after a few meetings. He loved dressing cutely whenever they were gonna have sex. So lingeries were usually on him already whenever he raced. He loved how Minghao would praise his body before pounding into him harshly.

Today was different though.

The lacy panties were creating a lot of friction he needed at the moment. It was a slow lazy pace but it felt so good. With his sweater paws, Wonwoo was gripping Minghao’s shirt fabric while the king was mewling while looking at him.

“Aren’t you a slut, huh?” Minghao spit the words and Wonwoo felt the shiver run on his spine. Minghao found out degrading was one of his kinks and he made sure to abuse of it whenever they were like this. “A pathetic slut, we didn’t even race today and you came here crawling to get some dick”

Wonwoo picked up the pace of his hips, melting with the words. His hands were trembling as he felt his orgams building up just with that. The slap that followed his change of pace wasn’t expected though. His body jerked forward, making him bury his face on Minghao’s shoulder. Minghao smirked groping his ass and making Wonwoo moan loud right close to his ear. The hand that slapped the cheek, ran over the lace panties and finding his entrance, his hand froze on the spot, feeling a small surprise there.

“You came here prepared?”

“Yeah” Wonwoo voice was low and needy. _He touched himself before coming here_ Minghao thought, that made his own dick twitch inside his pants.

“You know that’s against the rules here”

“I t-thought it would be better since you didn’t need to prep me…”

“I wonder what you thought when you were opening yourself alone”

“About you…I thought about your fingers opening me”

“Good boy but bad for touching yourself” Minghao held Wonwoo jawline, forcing him to look at him “Your punishment will be cockwarm me”

“No wait!”

“If you didn’t touch yourself I would be gladly fuck you senseless, but your pathetic needy ass had to go against the rules”

Minghao eyed Wonwoo from his head to his toes “I want that panties off. Now”

Wonwoo shivered at the tone but didn’t kept Minghao waiting. He was off his lap in a second (even if his knees were wobbling) and got rid of that small piece of cloth. He was ready to sit on Minghao’s lap when the other stopped him.

“Wait here like a good boy and don’t touch yourself. I’ll get the lube” Wonwoo nods slowly, sitting down on the couch while Minghao got up to rush to the bathroom. The brunet felt a bit too exposed while waiting, so he brought his closed legs up to his chest. Wonwoo was panting and with his bangs sticking to his forehead a bit. He didn’t know if was the Chinese idea to stop whatever he was doing just make him calm down. His thoughts were interrupted when Minghao was back with a towel and the lube. Wonwoo felt his cheeks burning as the other eyed him while licking his lips.

Minghao walks to the couch, standing up right in front of Wonwoo.

“You wanna be good?” he said while placing the stuff he brought beside Wonwoo on the couch. The boy quickly nodded at the question, sitting up properly. Minghao gestured him to open his pants and get rid of it. Wonwoo complied with shaky hands trying to unbuckle the belt and unzipping his pants in a rush. The pants fell on the ground around Minghao feet and he quickly kicked away staying with his boxers and tank top. Wonwoo saw how affected Minghao was with his thigh riding, all he thought was about leaning to take the other in his mouth at that second. But he was bad enough for a day and didn’t want to piss Minghao off even more. He waited for the orders and soon Minghao asked him to get rid of his boxers.

Minghao uncapped the bottle, pouring the lube in his hand while Wonwoo was tugging his boxer down. Again kicking the piece of cloth away. The two locked eyes together as Minghao wrapped his own fingers around himself and started pumping himself to lube his shaft. Wonwoo was drooling at the sight, he wanted to give Minghao a handjob but again, he didn’t want to do anything that would piss the other off.

Minghao sure noticed how Wonwoo was enjoying seeing his cock that close. With his other hand he made Wonwoo look up again “Be good” he sat down on the couch beside Wonwoo. The brunet was eager to feel all that inside him and soon crawled on his lap without waiting for Minghao to tell him to.

“I don’t want you moving, you are gonna cockwarm me” his tone was low and sure made Wonwoo shiver, especially when Minghao snake his hand around his waist, down his ass to get that plug out of the way. Wonwoo mewled at the emptiness. Minghao helped him align himself and make Wonwoo slide down on him.

Minghao was bigger than the plug but it wasn’t that much uncomfortable have him slide inside. Wonwoo again felt his orgasm building up just by being filled, he gasped when bottoming out. One trembling hand gripping Minghao’s shirt again.

Wonwoo widened his eyes when he saw Minghao reach his phone on the arm rest of the couch and literally focus on it.

“H-hao?”

Minghao didn’t even raise his head to look at Wonwoo, he was apparently texting someone while Wonwoo was frozen on his lap. Wonwoo knew that was a punishment but he felt so weird. The boy wasn’t giving him any kind of attention at the moment. Wonwoo tried to sit better on his lap but made Minghao go even deeper into him. Wonwoo gasped which made the boy under him glare up.

“What did I say about moving?”

“My legs were going numb…” Wonwoo answered, he wanted to be as honest as he could so maybe in the end he would be rewarded. Minghao raised one brow before his eyes were back on the small device.

Minutes passed and Wonwoo was growing impatient. Minghao was inside him but he wanted more than that. _Fuck,_ he didn’t come here just to be treated like this. He woke up needy and wanted some attention. He was far for being a brat on the bedroom but he was really considering being one just to get Minghao to move. Was when Minghao received a call Wonwoo decided to act. Almost twenty minutes with a dick inside him was making him go crazy.

Minghao answered the call and Wonwoo just waited to see who it was. Apparently a close friend of Hao from how they were treating each other. Minghao looked up to Wonwoo to find the boy parting his lips. Minghao was ready to ask what he was doing and soon Wonwoo moaned loud.

Minghao froze.

Wonwoo gripped Minghao shirt and started bouncing on his lap while moaning his name over and over again. Wonwoo cock twitched at how Minghao’s kept hitting his spot merciless. Wonwoo saw Minghao hangup the call and glare up. That didn’t made Wonwoo stop though. He was close to come and soon he could go back home again. It was until Minghao held his hips and place and switched positions to make Wonwoo lie down on the couch.

“Bad kitten”

Wonwoo smirked “Just fuck me properly and we call it a day”

“I should deny you from coming from days for making my friend listen you moaning” Minghao wrapped his fingers rather tightly around Wonwoo base and gave one harsh experimental thrust.

Wonwoo gasped.

Minghao liked that reaction.

Minghao started trusting hard and fast and Wonwoo was growing more desperate. He was so close yet so far since those fingers were holding him back from coming. At that state Wonwoo wasn’t able to think properly since his orgasm was there but he couldn’t release it.

He did something he never thought he would.

Wonwoo suddenly pulled Minghao close to kiss him. They never kissed before, that was their first kiss after fooling around for months. Minghao’s lips were rough while Wonwoo’s were soft and plump for biting them. It was an eager kiss mixed with moans and tongues.

Sloppy.

Minghao broke the kiss and looked shocked at Wonwoo. Wonwoo didn’t seem to be bothered that they went to intimate on that round of fooling around, as if he didn’t process what he just did. That spur Minghao to pick even more his pace.

Wonwoo was gripping the arm rest behind him as his noises were getting even higher. Soon he heard Minghao grunts, meaning he was close to come. Wonwoo knew Minghao was far from being vocal so when he was letting those grunts and breathy low moans, he was almost reaching his climax.

Soon Minghao’s hips stuttered and he released all inside Wonwoo. The brunet arched his back begging to the other let him go so he could come. In his high, Minghao finally unwrapped his fingers around Wonwoo and with a few thrusts back on Minghao’s senstitive cock, Wonwoo finally reached his climax that was he looking for.

He made a mess in between their stomachs while screaming Minghao’s name. Both were panting heavily after Minghao collapsed on top of Wonwoo. They didn’t exchange a word for a few minutes until Wonwoo finally broke the silence asking for the towel.

For Wonwoo shock, Minghao helped him clean up this time (that never happened). The Chinese was rather careful and caring when helping Wonwoo after the session. Wonwoo was confused why that was happening. It was always rushed silence cleaning and Wonwoo going back to his home.

Minghao looked at Wonwoo, giving him a small smile “was the kiss just a distraction or...?”

Wonwoo blushed, he always wanted to kiss Minghao but never had the opportunity. It was definitely a bad timing for kissing him during sex. He might had a crush on the Chinese racer for a while and he probably screwed everything up by his eagerness “Uh… maybe I’ve been holding back from doing it”

“Because friends with benefits don’t do it?”

“Well yeah…”

“Why don’t you stay for dinner and we try to change that concept between us?” Minghao winked at him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> | [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/kingsta_x) <3


End file.
